The king of the ice and queen of fire
by Narissa-chan
Summary: This is a story about my own character named Akina Homaru, who has become the captain of squad 9, and Toshiro. This is my very first story so I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate compliments and criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me besides this story, Akina Homaru and her Zanpacktou. This is for entertainment purposes only no copy right intended.**

Akina's feet moved slightly through the swampy forest floor of a sector in the soul society and she glanced back at her squad; they were struggling through smelly, slimy, black sludge and she glanced up as the sun was quickly vanishing over the horizon. Izuru's squad was fairing no better and Hisagi looked dead tired. There was no way they could stop here; if they stopped they would sink into murky sludge and most likely drown. This had not been Akina's idea in least bit; it had not been her fault that Matsuri's worthless directions led them across a swampy territory and gotten them stuck here. Still she took most of the blame for not checking it out herself first; she couldn't help but feel guilty as she felt with a pang of regret, if she had scanned the area that they wouldn't be in the swamp. There were no trees around what so ever, and with their feet stuck in the sludge, they had only successfully moved less than a mile in at least an hour and a half or so. This was going to be a very long night indeed; when they reached solid ground at last the moon was high in sky and they stank of swamp sludge.

"Damn you guys reek," Someone commented and Akina glanced up at the mocking face of the squad 12 captain Matsuri Kurotsuchi. "Where have you guys been?" Ukitake, Toshiro and Unohana looked more sympathetic. Akina glared at him and stood up swiping some disgusting swamp goo off her leg and smeared it across his face.

"We followed your useless directions! Matsuri, do you have any idea how much I feel like pushing you into the swamp myself right now?" She spat and Unohana chuckled.

"Blame my squad not me," Matsuri began wiping the gunk off of his face in utter disgust. "They gave me a map."

"It's your job as a captain Matsuri," She sighed and helped Hisagi and Izuru stand up, who both looked thoroughly embarrassed, before glancing at Ukitake. "I am going to take these to squads somewhere else before we stink up the place. We'll be back later unless you want us to stay and stink this entire area up." She said; as she disdainfully looked down at her clothes and made an annoyed 'tch' sound before leading the two squads away. They washed up in a lake far away and came back to where they had last seen the group. They were gone and Akina was ready to scream; she crumpled her fist into a ball and Hisagi looked around defeated.

"The other squads went ahead," Someone said in an assuring tone. Akina's eyes landed on a short figure standing a little ways off leaning against the tree. Toshiro stood up and made eye contact with Akina. "These three squads are back up squads; while Squad 12, 13 and 4 are going on ahead."

"Whatever," Akina grumbled and with that she sat down with a sigh, closing her eyes. "I hate swamps now with a passion; that was the worst 3 hours of my life." Hisagi plunked down next to her and Rangiku smiled sympathetically.

"Captain are you sure that was the worst 3 hours of your life? I seem to remember you having worse." Hisagi commented and Akina opened one eye.

"What are you talking about Hisagi?" She asked confused and Rangiku sat down with an excited smile.

"YAY STORY TIME, I LOVE STORIES!" She squealed and Hisagi chuckled in amusement.

"Remember that time with that group of brand new academy students who were like only 10," He ventured and Akina's eyes widened; she burried her head in her hands. "You do remember now don't you?"

"I wish I didn't," She groaned with a whimper. "Those kids were little demons! They threw one of my subordinates in a closet with a sock in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. They did his make up too than dressed him up like a princess." Rangiku laughed hysterically and Akina sighed. The moon was moving slightly down towards the horizon and she stretched.

"I am going to bed," She said with a serious tone glaring at Rangiku. "You even think off doing my hair in my sleep I will slice your hands off with my zanpacktou and stick you in the swamp!" She leaned back with a yawn and faded away into pitch blackness.

Toshiro P.O.V

Akina's pale golden hair framed her light tanned skin face and an hour and a half had passed since those stunning light green eyes were concealed by her eyelids and long eyelashes. Rangiku was being loud and some what flirty with Hisagi which was new but Toshiro ignored her and watched Akina.

"Hey captain," someone said to him and he looked their way seeing one of his squad members standing there. "What shall we do?"

"Rest up now," Toshiro advised. "You will need it incase we are needed as back up." The squad member nodded and sat back down. Toshiro listened to the group's conversation when Akina jerked to her feet.

"Captain," Hisagi began and everyone had gone quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up," She ordered and looked at Toshiro. "Toshiro, your back!" Toshiro whirled around and was smacked aside by something large and his leg cracked beneath him as he landed. He bit back a gasp of pain and everyone quickly got to their feet and pulled out their zanpacktou.

"Who are you," Akina demanded in her fiery, not-taking-any-B.S-from-you tone. "You have got ten seconds to tell me before I kill you." Something snarled in an inhumane way and Toshiro pulled himself. He looked down at his leg; the bone jutted out of the flesh and blood soaked his side from where it had been torn up. He shivered and looked away from it; his attention fell upon the unknown creature that stood before them, still concealing itself in the shadows of the night and trees.

"Answer us," Izuru yelled and it scuttled, literally scuttled, away. "Stop, it; do not let it escape!" Izuru bellowed. Rangiku along with Hisagi and almost all of the other soul reapers ran after it. Only two remained back and that was Akina's most exhausted subordinate and Akina herself.

Akina P.O.V

"Toshiro," Akina cried and turned towards the severely injured captain who had propped his back up against the tree. She ran towards him and knelt down beside him. "Oh god, this looks ugly." The bone jutted out of his leg and he looked fairly pale from the blood he was losing.

"I am fine," he protested trying to stand up but collapsed back down to the ground. "It is not as bad as it looks."

"Liar," She shot back hotly and helped him sit up ignoring his frosty glare. "Seriously Toshiro, you need to let me help you or I'll knock you out myself!" Trying to be tough and conceal her true concern.

"It is Captain Hitsugaya to you," He shot back coldly and Akina bit her lip. "Akina seriously I will be fine."

"Like I give a damn what you say right now! What is wrong with you? You know you are hurt and you are not moving from this spot tell you let me wrap that side wound." She retorted in her 'I am not taking no for an answer' way.

"Fine, fine; don't bite my head off," He said holding up his hands in defeat. He removed the top of his black kimono and revealed his side wound. Akina tenderly prodded it and he winced slightly; she pulled her hands back and reached into the mini sack that she carried on her leg and dabbed a small dose of antiseptic on the wound, that took that shape of claws, than wrapped it slowly. She sat back and looked down at the leg that very much worried her. "Don't even try treating it; I doubt even Izuru would be able to fix this one. I'll just wait until I see Unohana again." He said gruffly

"And just what the hell are you going to do tell than?" Akina demanded. He shrugged and she sighed. She slung his arm around her shoulders and gingerly laced her arm around his injured side.

"Akina, you don't need to do that-." He began and she glared at him silencing him.

"Captain," Akina's squad memember began hestintantly. "The others have gotten awfully quiet." Akina listened and heard nothing; not a single battle cry, no unearthly and inhumane snarls, no screaming, no blasts. Nothing, it was abosoultly silent.

"Stay here," Akina said propping Toshiro up against a tree than rushing off into the pitch black darkness where the monster had vanished into. It was not a hollow nor was it a menos. It was something Akina had yet experinced in her short years of a captain. Her eyes darted from side to side restlessly and her hand grasped her zanpacktou tightly. She came up to the swamp and stopped, she glanced around seeing nothing in sight. "Hisagi, Rangiku, Izuru? Someone answer me!" She yelled furiously. Nothing but dead silence and she made an annoyed tch sound; something howled through the night like a wolf. Strange thing was it didn't sound like a wolf completely, it had the sound of an angry bellow kinda of like a hollow. It rang through the swamp and Akina glanced around. She spun around and fell back to where she had left Toshiro and her surbodinate. They sat down beside the fire waiting and looked up upon hearing her arrival.

"Well," Toshiro asked and was looking more pale than he had when she had left him. "Did you find them?" She shook her head frusteratedly and sadly.

"There was no living thing insight out there," She said perplexed. She sat down on one knee beside the fire and gazed at Toshiro. "I heard that howl not too long ago; we best move I don't want to take any chances of it coming back for a second go around. Not with your leg in the condition it is and having to make sure it doesn't pop out and kill either of you two," She said grabbing a three tourches and tossing them to Toshiro and her subordinate. She lit hers as did the other two soul reapers and than helped Toshiro to his feet which he protested silently against. She held hers up and gazed at them. "Stick together something could pop out at any moment." The flicker flame was the only light they had in the pitch black forest and the soul reapers nodded. Akina took a step forward and Toshiro limped beside her; he keep his injured leg off the ground.

"Captain, listen; I heard something." Akina looked around and held her tourch up high. Another howl ripped through the night and than she saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She glared at it out the corner of her eye and something moved once more in the deathly black shadows. Akina sensed nothing but she smelt blood and heard the sound of sluggish footsteps. She sheilded Toshiro, who by now had lost too much blood to notice or care, and pulled out her zanpacktou before pointing the lethal silver blade towards the shadows of the unforgiving swamp. She gripped the firey red hilt and drew in a deep breath than uttered:

"Burn to ashes Yakeru Nakami."

**This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! I have to admit it may not be the best but still.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to TheBeginingsEnd, AnimeAngel101 and blueicefireNINJA4 for the comments and I hope ever one enjoys this. I own nothing to bleach. **

Her zanpacktou flared to light when the blade turned a magnificent orange flame as it flickered and roared. Akina's eyes flicked from one side to another and a movement behind her caught her eye. She spun around and barely dodged the onslaught of a powerful fist slamming at her from the side. Toshiro staggered back and slipped, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Akina glared at the animal that stood before her, now that it had come into her sight, it was even uglier than she had thought. Its skin was a scaly green almost like a serpent but it had fur around its neck, much like a lion's mane. It had seven limbs branching out from its side and stood at least 17 feet tall at the rib cage area; mostly likely the beast was around 24 feet tall and at Akina's mere height of 4 foot 10, it towered over her. Akina remained undaunted as it stared at her through its four eyes, she gazed calmly back at it. This was a creature she could handle; it almost always went for the obvious kill and it couldn't move nearly as fast as she was capable of going. Akina may be smaller, lighter and had less brute force than the beast but she was much cleverer and much faster. The beast reared up and Akina narrowed her eyes thoughtfully; _if I strike while he is striking the ground, I will be able to beat him with a hado before he can react and if that fails I can always use my flash step to escape from him. _She thought to herself and pivoted, causing the creature to miss the blow. "Hado 4 Byakurai," the hado erupted from her forefinger and slammed into the beast's chest. It roared in pain and staggered; Akina kept her gaze firmly upon the enemy ready to counteract at a seconds notice. It disintegrated into the air and Akina smirked slightly. She slid her zanpacktou into its holder and walked towards Toshiro who lay limply on his side. "Hey Toshiro, you okay?" He pulled himself up into sitting position and Akina crouched beside him.

"Is it gone," He asked her gazing at her though an exhausted and pained gaze, that made Akina's stomach clench seeing the strong and honorable captain looking like that. Akina nodded, in response to his question, and Toshiro sighed closing his eyes. "Good, we should move on now. There could be more of them and I am useless weight in my condition." Akina gazed at her subordinate who shrugged and she sighed.

"Alright, we'll move on but we will rest soon," She said propping him up and he leaned against her his head hanging. "You need it Toshiro, no matter how much you may try to say otherwise, I can't risk you getting worse okay?" He nodded slightly and took a step forward; Akina did the same and they hobbled along like this for at least 2 more hours before the sun began to rise slowly. Toshiro's eyes flickered open and shut repeatedly; Akina's anxiety grew more as her friend, who was normally so strong and almost never in pain, looking the way he was and she stopped at a group of extremely large trees. As her feet came to a halt she gazed at Toshiro and Toshiro raised his head to gaze at her dully.

"I am guessing we are resting here than?" He asked exhaustedly and she nodded. He grunted and removed himself from Akina before hobbling a few paces and backing up into a tree. He slid down the trunk and was unconscious when he plopped on the ground. Akina crouched down beside him and took a bandage from her pocket and a cloth before tenderly tending to his injured leg delicately. She bit her lip as she gazed at the bone; it was so out of place seeing it jutting out of his leg the way the bone was. The bloody flesh was torn where it had jutted from his skin and it made Akina want to cry out in pain just by seeing the looks of it. She wrapped the areas above and below Toshiro's wound. She didn't know why, but she hoped by how tightly she had wrapped his injured leg it would help ease the bleeding. She gently moved a loose strand of hair from his face and wiped away the blood smeared on his cheek with her hand.

"Captain," The other soul reaper began and she turned to rest her gaze on him. "I heard something again." Akina whipped her head around and was on her feet instantly.

"Captain Homaru," Someone cried and Akina gazed around confused. She saw Izuru, Rangiku and Hisagi along with the rest of her squad racing towards her. It had been Izuru who had cried out and Akina let a soft breath of relief seeing that none of them had serious injuries. "Captain Homaru, are you injured?"

"I'm fine," She assured them honestly. "Captain Hitsugaya however is…" She said trailing off.

"What's wrong with my captain," Rangiku demanded and Akina stepped sideways revealing the out cold Toshiro. Rangiku gasped and stepped towards him before kneeling beside him. "He'll live right? Please tell me he'll be alright." Rangiku pleaded gazing at Akina through horrified and anxious pale blue eyes. Akina glanced hopefully at Izuru, who gazed at Toshiro critically; he caught her gaze and nodded.

"Let me take a look at him Rangiku," He said firmly and Rangiku stepped back. He knelt down beside Toshiro and touched the bone gently. Toshiro flinched in his sleeping state but remained unconscious. He prodded around the wounded area gently and than gazed at the anxious group of soul reapers. "Obviously we can all see that is a serious injury but I can try to heal the damaged tissues and muscles. It'll take time though and I can't heal the injury even half way at most. It'll need surgery and that is something I am not experienced with." He explained and Akina looked down at Toshiro. She drew in a deep breath than nodded and gazed at the other soul reapers.

"We'll leave Izuru here until he treats Toshiro," She began and Rangiku opened her mouth to protest. "We won't go far; we will keep a diligent watch, incase we have company, and when he is treated I want Izuru and Hisagi to take both squad nine and squad three to go retrieve Unohana. That will leave Rangiku, squad ten and me to watch over him." Everyone nodded and Hisagi wrapped an arm around Rangiku's shoulders before escorting her away. Akina glanced at Izuru who nodded to her; Akina led the remaining squad members away from the area. She cast a glance back at Toshiro and than proceeded forward.

Toshiro P.O.V

Toshiro moved around helplessly blackness; it was if a black curtain had been draped over his eyes, preventing him from seeing, he ran around unaware of even where he was. Colors blurred together appeared before his vision and he blinked and everything began to become clear. Pain came up through his right leg and side like little needles being stabbed into his skin. "Captain Hitsugaya, can you hear me?" A voice echoed and Toshiro brought his gaze to rest waveringly on Izuru.

"Izuru, when did you get here," He asked confused and than pressed his palm to his forehead. "Damn, my head is throbbing." He muttered.

"Take it easy Captain Hitsugaya; I arrived not to long ago with Rangiku and the others. You've broken your leg remember? Just take it easy, I am healing the damaged tissues and muscles in your leg but I can't do much." He explained carefully. Toshiro grunted and closed his eyes as the pain began to dull slightly.

"Where are the others?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"They went away to give me some space to treat you," Izuru explained still concentrating on the wounded leg. "They didn't move far; the plan is when I do what I can to treat your injuries Hisagi and I will take our squads to find Unohana, while Captain Homaru and your subordinates remain here."

"I see," He said feeling angry for being so helpless. "Thank you Izuru, I think that will be good." He sat up slowly, realizing that he had been laid on the ground, and sighed.

"Alright just take it easy," He said and than looked over his shoulder. "Captain Homaru he's conscious!" He called out. Toshiro heard rapid footsteps and saw Rangiku running towards him with a look of relief and anxiety spread across her face.

"Captain," she said throwing herself down beside him. "You're alright! I was so worried about you!"

"I am fine Rangiku, don't make such a fuss." The young captain grumbled and Rangiku looked down.

"Forgive me captain," she said quietly. "I am sorry."

"Toshiro, 1 you are not fine you have a bone jutting through your leg, 2 cut Rangiku a break, we were ALL worried about you and 3 there is nothing wrong with sympathy." A voice chided pointedly and softly. Toshiro gaze connected with Akina and snorted.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Akina." He snapped coldly.

"Well than **Captain **Hitsugaya, it is Captain Homaru to you." She shot back and Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Whatever," He said and noticed that Izuru accompanied by Hisagi had already left. "What are we going to do? Sit here 'tell Unohana gets back?"

"No we are going to run after them," Akina retorted sarcastically. "No duh Toshiro, that would be the plan, to sit here!" She retreated a couple yards away from the rest of the group and stood there; she still held her gaze upon Toshiro, who looked away cautiously.

"No need to bite my head off Captain Homaru," Toshiro said rolling his eyes. "I was just asking."

"Yeah yeah whatever," She snapped and folded her arms. "You know what Shorty sometimes you ask the stupidest questions!" Toshiro grew an anime vein at the word Shorty.

"You ain't much taller than me! I AM NOT SHORT I AM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED, YOU ARE SHORT TOO SMALL FRY!" He yelled. Akina grew an anime vein as well and glared at him.

"SHUT UP HITSUGAYA, BEFORE I BREAK YOUR OTHER LEG! I AM NOT A SMALL FRY I AM FUN SIZED!" She spat loudly. Toshiro glared at her and she glared back at him. A cold gaze versus a blazing fiery one and Akina threw her hands up and sat down. Rangiku burst out laughing and so did the rest of Toshiro's squad. Akina bit her lip than burst out into a laughing fit; Toshiro chuckled and Rangiku hooted with laughter.

"That is the funniest spirited debate on size that I have ever seen!" Rangiku said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh shut up you're just freakishly tall Rangiku!" Akina said sitting up and Rangiku sighed happily.

"Yeah you would have to sleep for 10 years straight to grow as tall as me, but you'll always be the size of an academy student." Rangiku said slyly.

"I AM NOT! I AM A WHOLE 6 INCHES TALLER THAN TOSHIRO!" Akina protested hotly.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled hotly and Akina cast a sly and playful gleaming glance at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She asked and Toshiro smirked.

"Hado 31-." He began and Akina put her hands up.

"Okay okay I won't! Don't shot me!" She pleaded teasingly and leaned back.

"Akina you can act like a little kid sometimes you know that?" Toshiro asked and she didn't look at him.

"At least I am not the size of one." She said loudly.

"Okay okay I am dropping the subject!" Toshiro said and Akina smiled victoriously.

"I win! Hahaha! VICTORY!" She chanted sarcastically and than fell back onto her back.

"You're weird," Toshiro snorted and Akina chuckled. "Akina um thanks for saving my butt…" He mumbled and Akina cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Its okay we are on the same side so we have to watch out for each other right? Anyone would have done what I did." She pointed out.

"Yeah thanks anyway though…"

**Okay so that was it for chapter 2 and the next one, if it this gets enough reviews, will have them back in the soul socitey and there it will be more romance than it was in here. I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! This story is going to be better than the other one. I hope you guys enjoy. By the way they aren't dating yet and it has been four months since the got back home.**

Akina P.O.V

Akina heard someone open the door to her house; she turned her head and saw her older brother smiling at her. "Hey my little fire cracker what's up? It's been a while since you have come home." Akina smiled slightly at her old nickname.

"Nothing much, what have you been up to Sagi?" She asked and her brother shrugged.

"Nothing, keeping Ginza and Seiya out of trouble pretty much oh and um a guy named Toshiro told me to give you this," He said handing her a well wrapped gift she smiled and unwrapped it. In it held a silver necklace with a fiery red moon crescent as a charm. She held it up and placed it around her neck; she smiled and smoothed it down on her neck. "He was blushing and scuffing his feet when he asked me to deliver this to you. I think he likes you; he seemed like a nice boy a little bit short though."

"Tell him that and he'll kill you, he's just as touchy as I am about the subject," She warned and saw her little sister, Seiya, skipping up to her. "Hey Seiya, how are you doing?"

"Good, I am one of the best in the academy now!" She gloated and Akina smiled.

"That's good, I am proud to hear this," She said patting her head. "I just stopped by, I got to go but I'll come back soon I promise." Seiya nodded and kissed her sisters cheek.

"Let me guess are you going to meet up with that boy?" Sagi asked curiously and Akina swatted at him.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH BIG SISSY IS IN LOVE!" Seiya chanted and Akina blushed slightly. Before nodding to her brother and leaving the house. She flash stepped across the seritei; she stopped by her barracks and someone came up behind her. She turned around and saw Toshiro standing there with a smile on his face. Akina loved this side of him, he wasn't as cold as he seemed. He had this smile that was large and warm something that had caught her off guard.

"Hey Kina how are you?" He asked giving her a hug and she gave him a hug back.

"Good, thanks for the necklace by the way I love the moon crescent." She said thankfully and he shrugged blushing.

"I had a feeling you would," He said and she giggled. He seemed a little distant and she gazed at him concerned. "Akina, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked and he scuffed his feet blushing. This was not him at all, she was ready check to see if he had a fever.

"Well um you know there's the blossom festival tonight," He began embarrassed and she nodded. "Well you wanna come with me?"

"Don't need to act like I am going to kill you for asking! I would love to go Shiro-kun." Akina exclaimed and he blushed heavily.

"Sorry," He said shaking his head and his adorable blush disappeared. "I'll meet you in front of the big blossom tree than okay?" He asked. Akina nodded excitedly and hugged him. He hugged her back and she buried her head in his neck.

"Okay I'll see you tonight," Akina said excitedly. "We have to dress up for this, don't we?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, you'll look amazing in whatever you wear though so see you later." He said with a smile and she nodded. They parted ways and a hand grabbed her arm. Rangiku yanked her into the alleyway and Akina staggered slightly.

"SHOPPING!" She squealed excitedly and ran off still clutching Akina's arm in a death grip. She grabbed Momo and Nano along the way; she skidded to a halt in front of a kimono store.

"So, Rangiku-san who is your date for tonight," Nano asked and Rangiku smiled blushing slightly. "OHHHHH WHO IS IT; SPILL IT!" She exclaimed.

"Hisagi," Rangiku mumbled and Akina laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I am happy for you! He wanted to take you somewhere for god knows how long." Akina exclaimed. Rangiku shrugged and drug them to the shop. She flung a light apricot orange kimono with pink and red flowers decorating the kimono at Akina.

"Try that on! You'll look amazing trust me," She ordered and Akina nodding slipping it on and Rangiku was right she did look amazing.

Toshiro P.O.V

Toshiro walked up to the blossom tree and saw Akina standing beneath it. Her head was craned up looking at the falling blossoms and orange kimono was outstanding on her. She held out a hand and a blossom petal fell into her waiting hand; she gazed at it and smiled happily. Toshiro walked up at Akina and she turned her head to him with a soft warm smile spread across her face. "Hey you look amazing," He said softly and she blushed. "I like orange on you."

"Thank you Rangiku picked it out," She said softly and looked him up and down. "You look pretty good yourself, I like the suit." She commented and he blushed.

"So where are we off to?" He asked and she looked thoughtful.

"I have an idea come with me," She said grabbing his hand and weaving through the crowd. She led him out of the carnival area and under a leaning tree. She came up to a clearing and in the middle stood a large tree with petals scattered across the floor. Brilliant cotton pink speckled the ground making it look like a pink blanket. She stepped up to the falling blossoms and Toshiro followed her slowly; she stopped under the tree and smiled as a slight breeze ruffled her hair, with that Toshiro smiled coming to stand up beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gazed up at the falling blossoms. "Beautiful isn't my mother use to take me here when the blossoms would begin to fall." Akina murmured contentedly.

"Yeah," Toshiro said catching a falling blossom and tucking it behind her ear. "Now you are just as beautiful." He smiled down at her and she blushed.

"My little sister use to climb this tree and we could see everything from up there. Not the entire soul society but a great deal of it." She said wistfully. Toshiro nodded and than grabbed her hand.

"Now it's my turn to take you somewhere," He said and she smiled. He led her away from the tree; he took her back through the town, she followed him obediently. He led her to a large tree with falling orange petals leaning over a pond and people swarmed the tree. There was anxious chattering and whispers; the two captains exchanged a glance and stepped forward. "What is it?" Toshiro demanded and Akina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this, you can be a little harsh with words Shiro-kun," She offered softly and stepped forward. "Is there something wrong?" she repeated.

"Yes," An old lady began irritated. "There is an old legend that 26 years this tree sheds a single orange blossom and on it has some type of sign. This sign determines the fate of the soul society."

"I haven't heard of that one before," Akina said thoughtfully. "Would you mind explaining it to me?" The old lady snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You youngsters these days," She muttered and than cleared her throat. "Listen closely because I do not repeat; once a long time ago a young man and woman found a blossom that had a katana shape on a blossom. That was the year the Soul reaper production began, 26 years later there was a sign of a single blood drop on the blossom and that was when one of the bloodiest battles occurred. There are many more signs but we all want to witness this one."

"I see well thank you for explaining that and we'll be leaving now." Akina said taking a step back and when they were far enough away she rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe any of that," Toshiro muttered. Akina nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Follow me there is a blossoming tree that no one else knows about but Rangiku and I." He said leading her away. They crossed a river and ducked under a weeping willow; he led her into a grassy meadow and there stood a blood red blossom tree. Its blossoms an exuberant blood red and fell onto the ground showing there white undersides. Akina stepped forward and sat down under it with a gaze filled with awe. Toshiro sat down beside her and she leaned into him. He turned to her and she smiled he placed his head on top of hers. Toshiro listened to Akina's slow gentle breathing; she looked up at him and he looked down at her warmly. She pulled away before gazing up at the tree, blossoms fell all around her and Toshiro gazed up with her.

"It's getting late," Akina commented gazing at the moon perched in the midnight sky directly over their heads. "We best head home." She gazed into his eyes and he nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to her; she took it gratefully and pulled herself up tripping slightly. He caught her and she stood up regaining her composure.

"Akina," Toshiro said softly. She looked at him and he blushed. "I had a good time tonight, thanks for coming with me."

"It was my pleasure; I would love to do it again." She said and Toshiro blushed. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back gently.

**CLIFF HANGER! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE DREADED KISS! Thank you for rating my pervious story this is my pleasure and I hope you enjoy this one too! **


	4. Chapter 4

Akina's P.O.V

Akina's gaze locked onto Toshiro's as he parted away from his kiss; he blushed a bright cotton candy pink before waving goodbye and running off. Akina walked around the corner heading back home, before she screamed pumping her fist into the air; she sighed and walked home. She flopped down on her bed and fell sound asleep. A rapid knocking on her window roused her from her peaceful slumber the next morning; she looked out the window and saw a messenger standing there. She stole a quick glance at her clock; it was only 5:30 AM, so this had to fairly urgent for anyone to disturb her slumber at this hour. She swung her window inwards and ducked as the glass went by her head. "Yes what it is?" She grumbled still rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Captain Homaru your present is requested immediately by the head captain," he reported and Akina frowned. "That is all."

"Message received, you are dismissed," she said with a wave of her hand. She threw on her captain Haori before tightly securing her zanpacktou to her waist. She quietly snuck out her window, avoiding risks of awakening her siblings and rushed down to the main hall. She merged through the doors at a slow steady pace, seeing only Toshiro, Soi Fon, Mayuri, Byakuya and Kenpachi present. She settled into her spot beside Soi Fon and bent her head. "Any idea what this is about, because this is one hell of an hour to request a meeting." She whispered to Soi Fon who shrugged.

"Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kuckiki, Captain Homaru, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsutchi; I thank you all for coming on such short notice but we have a severe problem that I am afraid can not go ignored. There are several traitors in the midst of the soul reaper squads," The head captain began seriously and Akina gave him her undivided attention. "We know all of them as do you, only problem we do not know their leader. All of these soul reapers have disappeared without a further trace; I have the names right here."

"Well get to it because we don't have all day obviously." Mayuri snapped and Akina glared at him.

"There are a total of 8 that we know about but there is said to be a total a 9, their names and the squads they serve will be listed: Kasumi Akita Squad 2, Hiroto Kato Squad 6, Emi Hanari Squad 9, Hayate Uchida Squad 9, Yuzuki Taka Squad 10, Chiyo Watari Squad 11, Taichi Chiba Squad 11, and Itsuki Watari Squad 12. All of these people took place in murdering 47 innocent towns' people six hours ago," He sighed and Akina's grew wide. Hayate, Emi? Both of them; her trusted 5th and 11th seat, it was unthinkable? There had to be some had to be some misunderstanding! "I want you along with Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto, Hisagi Shūhei, Yachiru Kusajishi and Renji Abarai to bring them back home for trial." They nodded and Akina shook her head sadly. She flash stepped to find her lieutenant; her mind raced at the thought of some of her most trusted comrades betraying her like that. She stopped outside of Hisagi's door and glanced up at the sky; the moon was just starting to set down towards the piercing far off mountains. It couldn't be any later than 6 am; she knocked on the door loudly and a minute or two later Hisagi emerged rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Oh captain," He yawned and shook his head, most likely trying to shake the thick cobwebs of sleep that still clung to him away, he gazed behind him at the clock it was a little bit past 5:50. "What's up? This is unexpected, especially at this time of the morning."

"Hisagi," Akina began to her lieutenant regretfully. "Emi and Hayate along with 8 other soul reapers, each from a different squad, killed 47 innocent towns' people last night. They have left the soul society and we have to go find them." She explained and Hisagi nodded snagging his zanpacktou.

"Let's go," He said seriously. Akina gave a slight smile and nodded. "How was your date last night captain?" He asked as they began to head back towards the main hall.

"Well," She began softly. "I am guessing probably better than yours," She teased and Hisagi blushed a deep red. "I am just teasing; it went fine Hisagi but I can't keep living in that moment for ever, no matter how much I would like, we have a serious matter at hand here."

"Akina," Someone called and she turned to see Toshiro dashing towards her with Rangiku. He stopped beside her and Rangiku yawned exhaustedly. "Are you alright, I know Emi and Hayate meant a lot to you." He said softly taking her hand and she gazed at him with relief that he was here.

"Yeah I am fine," She murmured squeezing his hand he smiled slightly. "Thanks for asking, how are you holding up?"

"I am nothing more than surprised," He said coldly and she knew that tone wasn't directed at her, more directed at his anger at his subordinate. "Let's go, we'll be late." He said letting go of her hand and she nodded. They met up with others a little bit later.

"So anybody got any idea where the hell they would go?" Soi Fon grumbled and Akina shook her head.

"Let's go check out the crime scene," Byakuya suggested briskly and the other captains nodded. They headed over to a small town in the west econ district; Akina walked cautiously through the remains of the burning village, carcasses were scattered about and Akina shuttered slightly. Bodies lay in different positions they ranged from elderly people to small children all of their faces contorted in panic and fright. "Well they sure did kill a bunch of people." Akina nodded as she knelt down beside a small baby that had to be less than two weeks old. Their stomach ripped open and their eyes wide open in confusion and dismay. She shook her head sadly and stood up; she heard a slight sobbing sound and turned to see no one near her. She followed the somber and distraught sobbing until it led to the only piece of straw roof not burning; she knelt down and brushed the remains aside and her gaze locked with a small girls.

"Hello," she whispered softly and the child cringed back trying to scramble away; Akina tossed her zanpacktou aside and smiled comfortingly. "You're the last one aren't you little one?" Akina asked and the little girl nodded.

"They killed my mommy and my daddy." She whimpered pointing to two bodies a little ways off and Akina held out her hand.

"I won't hurt you," She assured and the girl approached her slowly. Akina could at last take a good look at the girl; she was no older than 6 years old and had bright blue hair with golden eyes. Her eyes shone with tears and desperation for a helping hand; the little girl took Akina's outstretched hand slowly and Akina smiled. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Hoshika, Hoshika Izumi." She said quietly and Akina stood up still holding Hoshika's little hand.

"Hoshika; well Hoshika I am Akina Homaru, I am a captain of the soul society." She said softly and Hoshika giggled.

"That's pretty what does it mean? My means Star flower." Hoshika said importantly.

"The name Akina means autumn greens," She laughed and than heard steps behind her. She turned to see Mayuri standing there gazing at the Hoshika excitedly. "What do you want Mayuri?" Akina asked.

"I want to run some tests on her," He said and Hoshika squealed and hid behind Akina's leg. "It would be interesting to witness what she saw!"

"Mayuri, shut up; you're scaring Hoshika! You can test on someone else; oh like one of the dead." She snapped shooing the scientist geek away.

"He won't do anything to me right," Hoshika asked nervously and Akina smiled. "I don't want him to even come near me with those weird fingernails of his!"

"Don't worry and if he does you have my permission to kick him, bite him or smack him," Akina said assuring. She saw Toshiro coming towards her with Rangiku and Hisagi in toe. "These people are much nicer: the one with the white hair is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the tall lady is Rangiku Matsumoto, and than the guy with the numbers on his cheeks he is Hisagi Shūhei." Hoshika gripped Akina's white Haori tightly and waved shyly.

", how cute is she!" Rangiku squealed and Hoshika blushed slightly.

"Akina," Toshiro asked coming up to her and Hoshika looked up with golden eyes. "Who is this exactly?"

"This is Hoshika Izumi," She said and Hoshika stepped towards Toshiro. "What is it Hoshika?" Akina asked and Hoshika smiled.

"His eyes are really cool," She giggled looking intrigued. "They are like big pools of dark blue green."

"Aw she's adorable!" Rangiku laughed and Toshiro shrugged.

"Most people feared me when I grew up for that and my white hair." He said and Hoshika frowned.

"Well than they are stupid," She pouted and Akina laughed. "I like your hair and I like your eyes! You seem nice too!"

Toshiro P.O.V

Toshiro gazed at the little girl who smiled at him happily and he gave a slight smile back. "We should take her back to the soul society," Byakuya said appearing at his side and Toshiro nodded. "I'll have-" Hoshika interrupted him in a panicked voice:

"No no no, please don't make me go back alone! I don't want to! Please I wanna stay here with Akina and Toshiro!" Hoshika begged and Toshiro looked at Akina who caught his gaze. Her gaze was sympathetic and sad for the little distraught girl.

"You will only get in the way," Byakuya snapped and she flinched back as if he had slapped her, tears began welling up in her big golden eyes. "We have no use for a naïve child."

"Please, I know where-" she began and Byakuya silenced her with a glare.

"Byakuya," Akina snapped gazing at the veteran captain hotly. "Let her finish! Go on Hoshika."

"I know where the people who did this are," She whimpered and Akina crouched down beside her. "I am not lying, I know where they are and I know that you guys don't."

"She has a point Byakuya," Soi Fon said annoyed and Byakuya sighed. "Fine we will take you with us, but you are Akina's and Captain Hitsugaya's responsibility."

"Fine Soi Fon," Akina snapped and Toshiro went to stand by her. Akina stood up and everyone began to walk away, Akina gazed after them and she hugged Toshiro. He sighed and hugged her back gently; Akina buried her head in his neck and Toshiro leaned his head against hers. "Thanks Shiro-kun, I didn't want her going back anyway." She stole a quick kiss on his cheek and he smiled. He watched her leave with her long hair swinging to and fro on her back. A little hand grasped his and he looked done to gaze at Hoshika who smiled nervously back at him. Akina waited for them and Toshiro walked up to stand beside her.

"There was a guy in charge with short black hair and grey eyes." Hoshika said importantly and Akina laughed.

"Okay thanks for the update," She giggled and Hoshika laughed; it was long and sweet. "Come one we'll get left behind."

**Thank you** **everyone for commenting on my last story, this chapter is a little bit slow to start but once it gets going I think you guys will enjoy it. Sorry to keep everyone waiting but the next one may take a while… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone so much for commenting! I am so sorry that this one is so late I have just been so busy lately but I hope you guys enjoy this one! Just to avoid confusion, Hoshika has given some of the soul reapers nick names. Toshiro is Toshi-Kun, Akina is Kiki-Chan, Rangiku is Rani-San and Renji is Monkey Man! Do not ask where I came up with these I just kind of did… Opps almost forgot to ask would you guys like to see what Hoshika and Akina look like? If so, if you do make a comment to my story, when you comment put yes I want to see them at the very end! Thanks everyone! **

Hoshika P.O.V**  
**Blood splattered across the floor and Hoshika screamed out in despair, Akina fell down several yards away with a thud and lay motionless as a pool of blood formed around her; Hoshika shook violently, clanking her teeth together accidently because she was shaking so hard, she stared at the person standing above Akina and started to sob loudly. "KIKI-CHAN!" She screamed at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Hoshika," some called and her eyes flew open. Rangiku stood over her and Hoshika put her hand on her forehead. "You started screaming, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," She said softly and Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "How is our traveling going?" She asked rubbing her eyes of the sleepiness that clung to her like a cobweb.

"Well you feel asleep awhile ago," Rangiku said and gestured behind her. Hoshika followed her finger and her gaze rested onto the snowy mountain's that pierced the sky. "We have gotten to the mountain, obviously, and the captains say there is enough light to travel up than we'll camp up there."

"Oh," Hoshika said and looked behind her seeing Akina and Toshiro kissing. She giggled and looked at Rangiku. "Kiki-Chan loves Toshi-Kun doesn't she?"

"Yes she does," Rangiku said and Hoshika smiled. "My captain loves her too, though he may deny it he is in total love."

Akina P.O.V

Akina leaned away breaking the breath taking kiss and rested her forehead against Toshiro's her eyes gazing into his for a brief moment before closing them and smiling softly. "I love you Toshiro-Kun." She murmured and opened her eyes to meet his gaze warmly.

"I love you too Kina-Chan," Toshiro murmured and wrapped his arms around Akina. Akina smiled and heard footsteps approaching but ignored them. "I'll always protect you."

"Okay love doves break it up," Soi Fon said and Akina glanced at her. Soi Fon had a warm smile on her face and Akina broke away from Toshiro slowly. "You know Byakuya he wants to get as far up the mountain as we can before night falls." Akina frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Is that wise, it looks like we are in for a bunch of snow before too long. Is he positive of that choice?" She asked and Toshiro came up beside her.

"We'll be fine Akina," He said and she shrugged he bumped her with his elbow. "If push comes to shove than melt the snow away with your spiritual pressure."

"Yeah I guess," She muttered and Hoshika came up to pounce on Toshiro's back. Toshiro sighed and tried to loosen the girl's death grip on his clothes. "Alright, alright come off Hoshika." She said untangling the girl from Toshiro. She giggled and began to run up the mountain, Akina sighed and ran after her. Hoshika was almost too headstrong for her, Akina shivered as her feet sank into the fluffy white snow. Snow began to fall down softly from the heavens and she lost sight of Hoshika.

"Akina," Byakuya called and she looked over her shoulder. "Where did the kid go?"

"Ahead," She called back and looked up ahead. They trudged slowly through the snow and the snow began to turn into a giant blizzard. Akina felt a flutter of panic as she had no idea where little Hoshika was; she stopped, shivering heavily, and cupped her mouth before yelling: "HOSHIKA, HOSHIKA WHERE ARE YOU?" All she heard was her own echo and a giant gust of wind flung her back. She gasped as she rolled down on her side than smashed into something solid.

"You okay Captain," Hisagi asked and she nodded. "Byakuya wants to set up camp under that ledge over there." Akina stood up and glanced over at the ledge and than back behind her.

"We can't," She said over the roaring wind. "I don't see any signs of Hoshika! We have to find her soon or else she'll freeze!" Akina shook as she felt the cold all the way down to her bones and felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.

"Akina," Toshiro said in her ear and she leaned back into him. "I'll go find her; you stay here with the others." He took off and Akina spun around.

"No Toshiro wait," She yelled after him but he had already vanished into the growing snow storm and she started after where she had last seen him. Someone caught her arm and she turned to see Hisagi gently lead her towards the others. She stood in the shadows with a look a dread on her face and she put her hands on her arms in a worried and cold position. "Toshiro don't be an idiot please!"

Toshiro P.O.V

Toshiro pressed forward into the chilling wind and snow; he had no idea why he had offered to go find Hoshika, but he did and he wasn't going to go back now. He remembered Akina's distraught expression stretching across her face and he bit his lip. "HOSHIKA, HOSHIKA WHERE ARE YOU," He yelled and nothing answered him but the roar of the wind. In front of him was nothing but an on stretching falling blanket of white and a biting wind. The coldness was even beginning to get to Toshiro and he shook slightly, he paused watching his breath coming from his mouth and looked to his left. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out loudly trying to be heard over the wind. "HOSHIKA, HOSHIKA CAN YOU HEAR ME? HOSHIKA WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME," He could barely believe that he was risking his life for this little girl. "Damn it, she'll freeze to death out here and so will I! Than we'll have no idea where this place she told us about is!" He muttered and sighed.

"Here," a small cry caught his ear and he looked to his right. "I am over here." He ran to his right and glanced around wildly.

"I'm here Hoshika, now keep talking tell I find you!" He yelled back beginning to shake from the cold.

"Toshiro, I am over here," She called and he took off towards the voice and stopped spraying snow up in his face. He shook it from his eyes and glanced around desperately. "I am here," The voice came again loudly and he ran forward slamming his forehead into a jutting rock. He stood up and felt warm blood begin to fall down his face. "Toshiro, you found me! I was so scared." She stammered her teeth clanking together relentlessly.

"Yeah you should have been," He said wrapping her up in his captain Haori and scooping her up into his arms. Her little body shook and she gasped out from the cold. "You almost got yourself killed; don't take off next time okay?" He asked and the little girl nodded pressing her body against his trying to warm up. He turned around running back towards where he had come from the cold parching his throat dry and his breaths came out in gasps and his teeth began to clank together.

"Thank you Toshiro, I am sorry." Hoshika murmured and Toshiro glanced down at the little girl. Her big golden eyes gazed up at him pitifully and he closed his eyes.

"It is fine." He said pausing realizing he had no idea how to get back. I should have though of that first, he thought to himself scolding, at this rate both of us we'll freeze. Snow flakes clumped onto his back as he shielded the tiny girl from the unforgiving nature. See this is why I hate being nice, he thought to himself bitterly. He couldn't see anything but whiteness and he stumbled blindly towards the right and slid down against a rock. He shook relentlessly and it was a feeling he was unused to, he had always been naturally cold but these tempers were freezing; his eyes fluttered closed and he gasped out from the cold. His breath billowing into the air and he bit his lip from his teeth rattling against each other.

"Toshi-Kun," Hoshika rasped and Toshiro looked down at her, her golden eyes gazed up at him nervously. "You can't fall asleep, we'll both die and Akina will be hysterical." Toshiro saw Akina's face flash before his eyes: her pale tan skin, her light green eyes, her warm smile and her blonde hair framing her face. He pulled himself waveringly to his feet and trudged forward, he coughed out as his throat felt as if he had been gargling razor blades. His feet moved slowly through the snow as the cold began to slow him down and he clutched Hoshika's head close to his chest.

"Hang in there Hoshika, we'll find somewhere warm soon." He mumbled his eyes flickering open and close as he felt numb. His body felt like a giant piece of ice and his lips stung from the cold.

"I feel warm you should take this captain cloak back you'll be the one to freeze other wise." Hoshika said and Toshiro shook his head numbly.

"I am bigger than you, I'll survive don't worry." He coughed and Hoshika frowned. He walked forward slowly hoping he was heading in the right direction.

Akina P.O.V

Akina kept diligent watch out for the missing two people from their group as everyone snored softly. She felt tears form at her eyes and she shook them away. She had warmed up as she had started a fire and everyone else had clambered up to a higher ledge, under the ledge they had originally found, and she looked down at the necklace wrapped around her neck. The storm was showing no signs of letting up; in fact it was the exact opposite it showed signs of only getting stronger. She clutched her necklace and looked back at the fire; she desperately hoped that the missing pair had found a place of warmth. She looked up and saw a shadow emerging from the snow and she felt her heart lurch into her throat, she stood up as the shadow collapsed into the snow and she stood up approaching it cautiously keeping her hand on the hilt of her zanpacktou. "I have to keep going Toshi-Kun will freeze if I don't!" A little terrified voice cried and Akina recognized it as Hoshika.

"Hoshika? Is that you?" She called her feet moved forward instinctively and she saw the small figure turn around.

"Kiki-Chan," The voice called out hopefully and Akina saw her at last as she came closer. "Oh it is you, thank goodness!" Akina smiled and sank to her knees pulling Hoshika's shaking figure close to her.

"Thank god, Hoshika I was so worried," She said relieved than stopped abruptly. "Wait, where is Toshiro? Is he alright?" She asked and Hoshika looked at her frightfully.

"He collapsed not too long ago, but he was too cold to move! He told me that I had to go get help and told me to be careful. When he found me like two hours ago he gave me his captain cloak to keep me warm and I am scared he's dying!" She sobbed and Akina stood up quickly.

"Take me to him," She demanded and Hoshika nodded standing up holding Akina's hand, Akina ran back to the cave scooping up a blanket and than ran back to Hoshika who gripped her hand as she ran back into the storm. She made a sharp left and ran straight before stopping and pointing to the ground a couple feet away. A lump lay hidden beneath the snow Akina hurried towards it and found a small arm extended from the clump. She scraped the snow off of the lump and Toshiro appeared. She turned him over and put her head on his chest; a slow and faint heart beat thumped exhaustedly against his chest and Akina pulled him up into her lap. His lips were a pale blue and snow was caked on his eyelashes. She wiped the dry blood from his face as the wind swept over them and laid a warm hand on his bloody and freezing forehead tenderly. "Toshiro, wake up. Come on wake up." She urged soothingly she brought a blanket over his shaking form and his eyelids twitched. Slowly his eyes opened up and she smiled down at him thankfully, his gaze met hers weakly and he smiled faintly.

"Good job Hoshika, I knew you could do it." He croaked and than broke out coughing. Akina pulled him up into a sitting position and he shook relentlessly.

"Come on get up," She urged him and he looked at her exhaustedly. "There's a warm cave with a fire not too far away come on, I'll help you," He stood up and leaned against her she brought her arms around his chest and shoulders as they moved slowly forward. She pulled out her Zanpacktou and whispered: "Burn to Ashes Yakeru Nakami." Her zanpacktou erupted into a flaming light that melted the snow from its range. The light led them back to the cave and Toshiro slumped down onto the floor shaking. His eyes closed as he had lost conscious and a movement farther up caught her eye and she saw Renji stretch. His eyes fell on Toshiro and he jumped down awakening his captain in the process who jumped down and they ran towards them.

"Is he okay," Renji asked and Akina nodded. "Hoshika you're alright to thank goodness!"

"Yeah everyone is fine Renji, Toshiro just needs a chance to warm up and than he'll be fine." Akina assured and Hoshika giggled.

"Yeah Monkey Man everyone is okay! Now I wanna see the Monkey where did it go?" She asked.

"It's in my sword," Renji said and Hoshika screamed. "What, what is it? What's wrong?"

"YOUR SWORD KILLED THE MONKEY!" She wailed and Akina rolled her eyes.

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this one! ****I am sorry it took so long to post but it's done now so yay! The next one I am already working on so it should be up momentarily!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who gave me comments and this is for the people who requested seeing what Akina and Hoshika looked like. Akina does not wear those clothes but that is what she looks like and Hoshika looks exactly like she does in the picture below Akina's. **

Akina P.O.V

"When will this damned storm blow over," Renji growled and Akina looked out at the howling snow storm. Renji looked back over his shoulder at Akina and than led his gaze to rest on Toshiro. "His condition, has it improved any?" Akina looked back at Toshiro who had sweat beading on his forehead and his breathing labored. He was lying underneath a thin blanket next to the fire and his pale skin showed off his flushed cheeks.

"No," She said regretfully and sighed softly. "He still has a fever and his breathing has become slightly more even, but otherwise than those small improvements no. That storm really took a toll on him; as long as he wandered around trying to find us it really doesn't surprise me."

"I should be laying there right now not him," Hoshika said miserably and Akina soothed Hoshika's hair down gently, she looked at Akina guilty and sighed. "He will be alright won't he?"

"Yes he'll recover but it may take a little while," Akina soothed the upset little girl. Akina gazed into the fire before directing her gaze to Renji. "Why did Byakuya go on ahead, along with Kenpachi and Mayuri?"

"They wanted to see if they could get farther ahead. They all are a little impatient," Renji said with an annoyed 'tch' sound following. "They won't get very far though in this blizzard."

"Kiki-Chan," Hoshika whispered and Akina looked at her. Hoshika had her little hand resting on Toshiro's forehead and she looked at Akina with big golden eyes filled with worried. "He feels hot, why does he feel so hot?"

"He has a fever, when a person gets one their body works to fight what ever they have and so they some times get a fever," Akina explained gently and Hoshika leaned back. Akina extended her hand and let it rest on Toshiro's forehead gently. "He feels the same, if his temper rises than we will be in trouble," She said softly and pulled her hand back. She pulled another blanket over Toshiro and than looked back at Renji. "Do we have a bowl anywhere?" She asked and Renji nodded.

"Yeah there should be one in the cooking supplies why?" He asked and Akina stood up.

"If you could go get some snow from outside and put it the bowl that would be very helpful," She said and Renji shrugged rummaging through the cooking pots and pulled out a small shallow bowl. Akina busied herself with finding a couple cloths and Renji appeared a bowl full of snow. He placed it at her feet and Akina knelt down pulling out her zanpacktou. "Burn to ashes Yakeru Nakami," she murmured and the snow slowly melted. She dipped a cloth gently down into the bowl and than squeezed the excess water out before placing it on Toshiro's forehead. His eyes slid open and she smiled at him, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead his words never came because a raspy bout of coughing interrupted him. "Shhhhhh don't talk just relax Toshiro." She said brushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

"Toshi-kun," Hoshika squealed leaning in beside Akina with a guilty but relieved expression stretched from ear to ear. "You've woken up, this is entirely my fault! I'm so sorry, I was so worried!" She said tears streaming down her face and she sobbed softly. Toshiro laid a shaky hand on the leg of the little girl and she gazed at him.

"It's alright," He croaked and Akina felt her heart clench from the way he sounded. "I made this choice; you don't have to blame yourself. Besides I'll be fine in no time." He smiled weakly and coughed once more.

"Strange I heard the probability of soul reapers getting sick was close to zero," Soi Fon commented and Akina looked at her. "How do think he got so sick?"

"I don't know quite honestly," Akina commented and Toshiro brought his arm to rest over his eyes. "Toshiro do you want some water?" She asked and Toshiro nodded. She went to go get some cold water from another bowl Renji had brought in and dipped a small cup in the bowl. He propped himself up on his elbows and she held the water up to his lips. He glanced at her slightly annoyed and she glared at him hotly. He rolled his eyes and drank gratefully, Rangiku giggled and Akina rolled her eyes. _Maybe for once it may be the best that she got drunk. She would be all fussy over Toshiro and he would become agitated, that would not be the best for him in this condition he is in _she thought to herself slightly annoyed.

"Rangiku," Toshiro said glancing at his drunken lieutenant than rolled his eyes as he noticed how drunk she was. "Never mind, Akina, where are the others?" He asked and Akina glanced around at the people who remained. Only Renji, Soi Fon, Hoshika, Rangiku and herself stayed behind.

"The others all went ahead," She said and Toshiro glanced at her. "They won't get far in this damned blizzard." Bitter bile stung her tongue reminding herself to lecture her lieutenant later.

"You should go after them," Toshiro said softly and Akina glanced at him surprised. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Akina's eyes softened and she brought his head into her lap.

"You aren't a burden to anyone here," She soothed him and he closed his eyes. "The others are complete and total idiots, trying to go out into this type of storm why I ought to smack them all senseless," Toshiro opened an eye skeptically and she looked out at the storm. A sudden fluctuation of spiritual pressure caught her attention; she knew that spiritual pressure as well as she knew her own. "You guys stay here, I'll be right back." She said lying Toshiro's head gently onto the ground before charging out into the raging storm. She leaked out some of her spiritual pressure in order to give her some light out in the raging blizzard and melted the surrounding snow. She tripped over something and she brushed the snow from her face as it stung at her lips. She felt a hand grab her ankle and she kicked out at it, she flipped backwards and landed in a defensive position.

"Captain," A weak voice rasped and Akina's eyes widened. "Captain, are you there?" She slowly crept forward and crouched down beside the lying figure. She raised the chin of the person and saw the tattoo 69 on his cheek.

"Hisagi," Akina gasped astonished, what in the hell was her lieutenant doing lying out here in the middle of the snow storm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"W-w-we g-got am-am-ambushed," Hisagi slurred and Akina laid a hand on his back. She drew back as sticky liquid covered her hand and she felt her eyes grew wide, the cold must have been getting to him much easier as he had open wounds on his body. "They got a hold of the others but left me behind."

"They whose they," Akina asked curiously and he looked at her weakly shaking his head. "Hold on, I'll go get help." Akina may have been strong but Hisagi was much taller than her standing at 5'11, compared to her mere 4'7 and her weight of 73 pounds compared to his weight of 140 pounds. She rushed back to the cave and saw Renji leaning against the cave entrance she grabbed him and dragged him back to Hisagi ignoring his loud and angry protests.

"CAPTAIN HOMARU LET ME GO," He yelled and she released him before pointing to her fallen lieutenant. Renji's annoyed face softened as he saw Hisagi and chuckled. "I get it your too small to help him right short stuff?"

"RENJI I AM NOT SHORT YOU ARE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL! NOW SHUT UP AND CARRY HIM BACK TO THE FREAKIN CAVE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR DAMNED PINEAPPLE HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!" She screamed with an anime vein on her forehead.

"Yikes, take it easy; I was just joking Captain," Renji said and picked up Hisagi slinging him over his shoulder carefully. "Lead the way; you know how to get back better than I do." She nodded and jogged back through the falling snow storm. The snow clung to her eyelashes as the angry howl rang through her ears and she shook her head. They entered the cave and Soi Fon looked up surprised.

"What the hell happened to him? Where are the others?" She asked and Akina shook her head as Renji laid Hisagi down on the cave floor.

Toshiro P.O.V

Everything ached; his head was pounding, he felt as if he was being burned alive and being frozen to death at the same time. He felt a delicate little hand lie itself on his cheek and he knew it had to be Hoshika. "He still feels so hot; oh this is entirely my fault! He looks so miserable I wish there was something I could do," She whimpered and he felt her draw her hand back. "Monkey Man, why is Kiki-Chan looking at you like that?" She asked and Toshiro heard Akina snort.

"He got himself in trouble for calling me short," Akina said to Hoshika and looked at Soi Fon. "Hisagi told me they were ambushed and the others were taken away but they left him behind... I don't know other wise." Answering Soi Fon's previous question and it followed with a weary sigh.

"Kiki-Chan why does that matter that he calls you short? You are short in fact you are only a like 5 inches taller than me." Hoshika commented and Toshiro heard Akina growl at the little girl.

"Shut up Hoshika," She snapped and Hoshika giggled. Toshiro felt a gentle hand take away the damp but now warm cloth from his head. He opened his eyes and glanced at Akina. She had knelt down beside him and he saw her light tan face illuminated by the fire. "Sorry I thought you had fallen asleep again." She said laying a new damp cold wet cloth on his forehead. It felt nice but Toshiro felt colder and he felt himself begin involuntarily shiver. He felt another thin blanket pulled over him and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"How is he," Renji asked. Akina sighed tiredly, "I mean Captain Hitsugaya. Soi Fon is seeing to Hisagi."

"Ask him for yourself I can't answer for him." Akina answered and Toshiro opened one eye glancing at the lieutenant.

"Oh you're awake," Renji said and Toshiro opened both fever glazed blue eyes. "That's good how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Toshiro answered hoarsely and Akina smiled. "I HATE being sick, it feels awful!" Akina smiled and looked up at Renji.

"Akina, come here for a moment" Soi Fon called and Akina looked up at the captain. Toshiro covered his eyes with his elbow and Akina removed herself from beside him. Renji sat down beside him, Toshiro felt little hands begin to tug at his hair and he groaned.

"That's enough Hoshika," Renji snapped prying the little girl from the tired and feverish captain. "He's exhausted; he doesn't need you all about in his hair, literally."

"Hoshika," Akina snapped and Toshiro felt the small girl run off. "Renji, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes what is it Captain Homaru?" Renji asked and Toshiro felt Renji get up.

"I need you to watch over Toshiro and Hisagi," She said and Toshiro removed his elbow from his face and stared at her confused. She met his confused gaze with a small smile. "Soi Fon says that we need to go after the others, I need you to stay here and look after them."

"Wait why the hell, are you going to let Hoshika latch onto you and go out there? We tried that and looked what it did to Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji protested and Akina looked at him frustrated.

"As much as I would rather not have her come she has to," Akina sighed regretfully. "She's the only one who knows where this damned place is!" Renji sighed than nodded and she smiled at him.

"Akina," Toshiro said and she looked at him. He beckoned her towards him and she walked over to him, she sat down beside him and took his hand gently. "Be careful." He warned and she nodded leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I always am," She promised and Hoshika scrambled up onto Akina's back. "Hoshika get off, now!"

"No I'll get lost if I move!" She whimpered and Akina sighed. She stood up and smiled once more at Toshiro.

"See you guys later, take care Renji. Hisagi should wake up soon and if tries to come after us you have my permission to knock him out. You guys wait until everyone is ready to go." Akina said and Renji nodded.

"Wait how will know how to find you guys?" Renji asked and Akina looked at them.

"Look for our spiritual pressure," She responded and Renji nodded with a shrug. "Now we're off!" With that they disappeared out the door and Toshiro stared after them.

"They'll be fine Captain Hitsugaya," Renji said laying a hand on his shoulder than with drew it realizing how awkward that was. "Uh, sorry bout that." Toshiro shrugged before slipping slowly off into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I am a little concerned it may be very confusing but I hope it isn't. **

**AnimaAngel01- You'll see when you read this chapter that it is a little bit more than adventure time. Hehehehe well actually the next couple chapters most likely but I hope they surprise you.**

**TheBeginingsEnd- Thank you I tried to make it funny and I'm glad u thought so.**

Akina P.O.V

"I hate the snow," Akina grumbled annoyed and Soi Fon smirked at her. "I never want to have to do that again."

"Well now we've gotten off the mountain so we shouldn't be too far off," She pointed out to the irked captain. "To the others I mean."

"Yeah I guess," Akina agreed grudgingly, they had just made it down the other side of the mountain and had reached the valley. The valley was half covered in slowing vanishing snow than the rest covered in long tall grass. "Hey Hoshika, how much farther do we go tell we get to this place?"

"Um," Hoshika said peeking up over her shoulder and pointed downwards. "That way is where we go and it's only like another twenty minutes away." Akina nodded, she and Soi Fon began to slink towards the direction that Hoshika had pointed them towards and they came up to a small cave.

"This is it," Akina breathed and Soi Fon nodded. She could hear loud voices coming from inside the cave. "I hear the others." She crept forward cautiously, the cave sides had spiky pieces of stone jutting out from the wall and so did the ceiling. It was cold and the cave was fairly dark, Akina approached cautiously and than paused for a brief moment she couldn't see anything around her or in front of her and everything had gone fairly quiet. Akina didn't know who or what awaited her down her, besides the former soul reapers, but she would face it head on. She would take on anything down here for Sagi, for Ginza and Seiya, for Hoshika, for Toshiro and most importantly herself. Akina loved each one of them unconditionally and would protect their lives with her very own.

"What was that?" Soi Fon hissed and Akina looked around.

"I don't hear anything Soi Fon." Akina whispered.

"Ah Akina," A voice said menacingly and Akina whipped around trying to pin point the voice. "I began to wonder when I would see your face." Akina felt an eerie chill of recognition shiver up her spine and her heart skipped a beat.

"No way," She gasped and turned to where she had heard the voice. "S-S-Sagi."

Toshiro P.O.V

"Captain," Rangiku asked softly coming up beside her captain and he turned to look at her. "Are you sure you can be up yet?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. Toshiro had woken up this morning feeling much better; his fever broke during the night and decided everyone was good enough to make the trip to team up with the others.

"Yes Rangiku," He said impatiently and she looked away. "I will have no problems any longer I promise." He felt Akina's spiritual pressure and started towards it. He smiled softly thinking of the beautiful girl he had come to love so much and looked at the sky. It had cleared it of clouds and he began to run forward with Renji, Hisagi and Rangiku trailing after him.

Akina P.O.V

"Sagi," Akina breathed and a light pierced through the cave, a hole in the ceiling silhouetted a familiar figure and her eyes grew wide. "Brother what are you doing here! What the hell is going on damn it?" She demanded.

"My, my little sister you still have a quick temper and you are still as naïve as ever," Her brother commented. Her brother's gentle facial figures had changed no longer did a warm and gentle flicker kindle in his eyes; there was nothing but satisfaction of an evil deed. "You never would expect, I, your older brother to commit such an evil thing? Now would you but I knew you were coming all along. You did well young one." Akina looked at her brother confused at everything; it was coming far too fast for her to sort out what the hell was going on.

"What the hell are you talking about," The furious and hurt Akina demanded. She saw a small figure with blue hair and golden eyes jump nimbly up beside Sagi. "Who is that?"

"Kiki-Chan," The new figure beside her brother spoke and Akina's heart twisted in a pain of betrayal. "You know who I am; you just didn't expect this now did you?" Akina shook her head. This was a bad dream; this had to be a bad dream! God let this be a bad dream and let me wake up now! She screamed to hysterically.

"Hoshika what the hell is going on? What are you doing did you lie to everyone here! Even after we all risked our freakin necks for you!" Akina yelled in a twisted betrayal. Soi Fon laid a hand on her shoulder and Akina looked at her.

"Akina," She said softly and Akina looked at her horrified. "Calm down, we'll figure everything out." Akina looked up at the two lone figures, her very own older brother the one she had grown up with and than the one she had saved from the village filled with death and taken in as one of her own family members.

"Akina," Hoshika said dully and Akina raised her head to stare at the little girl, who gazed down at her that gaze full of twisted contentment. "Did you not find it slightly odd that I knew where everything was, how I knew what this man looked like? Sagi-Sama is right, you are stupid and clueless." Akina shook her head and glared at Sagi.

"You are not my brother anymore I hate you," She screamed and whipped out her zanpacktou: "Burn to ashes Yakeru Nakami," She felt a large ring of fire surround her; the fire slowly turned into the shapes of dragons and wolves, roars and eerie howls echoed off the walls. Butterfly wings with patterns of neon yellow and bright orange fire twisting and curving across the wings extended from her shoulder blades. "Shageki Ookami Shikon!" Three wolves darted forward and jumped up into the air charging towards her brother and Hoshika, the flame now lit the room and she could see the others trapped against the walls.

"Bankai Chill Umi Taka," A wave a water erupted in front of her brother. Her fifth seat Emi appeared in front of her brother, Emi's arms were neon blue and her blonde hair shimmered fluorescent blue. "Hyokai Tanken." Bright blue frozen daggers flew at Akina and she brushed them aside with a hit with a tail from the dragon.

"Where did she come from," Akina muttered to herself and looked behind her to see Soi Fon gone. Not too far off the captain of squad 2's former subordinate held an out cold Soi Fon in her arms. Akina had never met Kasumi, the former 7th seat of squad 2, but the girl was fairly tall and had long brown hair reaching down her back and her eyes were a solid black. "Okibi Doragon Atemi." Akina hissed and pointed her zanpacktou at her target. Two dragons twisted themselves together in a spiral of neon yellow fire and bright orange than hurled themselves at Emi, she raised her zanpacktou but the dragons spilt apart then flung themselves at the unguarded Sagi and Hoshika. The pair jumped out of the way and Akina cursed silently. She didn't want to believe they had betrayed her and she didn't want to hurt them but what else could she do? Akina gripped her sword hilt tightly and took a wavering breath.

'_**Master,' a new voice echoed inside her head. It was the sweet and loud voice of her zanpacktou spirit Nakami and her brother Yakeru. 'You have to kill them, I know you must be so upset but they'll kill you the first chance you get. You must kill them before that.'**_

"Akina," Hoshika called and Akina looked at the little girl coldly. "You should never let your guard down." Akina felt a sword jab itself through her upper abdomen and she gasped out in pain. She tore pulled her body free of the sword and stared at her former 11th seat Hayate. Blood dropped from her wound and she panted slightly.

"Damn you," She seethed through her teeth and Hayate grinned, an evil grin no longer a kind and easy going grin. "How long?" She demanded loudly and Hayate cocked his head at her.

"How long have we been betraying you," He asked and Akina nodded angrily. "Well for three years now. In fact your brother has been betraying you since you were 12. He killed your brother Raiden and your parents as well." Hayate said with a bright grin and Akina shook her head.

"I don't believe this," She said softly another sword jabbed itself through her side and she flinched slightly but didn't move and than a slash on her back. "You guys need to stop this! I know this isn't you at all!" She felt the world begin to spin and she hit the ground hard.

Toshiro P.O.V

Toshiro flash stepped towards Akina's spiritual pressure, she was fighting and she was in danger too! Akina's spiritual pressure was faintly disappearing and Toshiro rushed towards a open cave.

"Captain," Rangiku called and he looked back at her. "We'll have to grab who ever we can for now!" Toshiro nodded and stopped abruptly at the main entrance to the cave and saw figures standing around a fallen one and Toshiro recognized Akina almost immediately as that fallen figure. He flash stepped into the cave and scooped her up into his arms and than flash stepped out. Once back out in the light he saw the full extent of his beloved's injuries. Two stab wounds in stomach area and a long slash on her back.

"Oh Akina," He breathed quietly stroking his out cold girlfriend's forehead. They quickly moved away from the entrance of the cave and stopped behind large boulders and laid her down gently. He knelt down beside her carefully and Rangiku shooed the boys away to begin to tend to the young captains injuries. "I will kill them, who ever they are, who did this to her!"

"Yeah those wounds looked serious," Renji commented and Hisagi smacked his head. "Ow, what the hell dude!"

"Not helping Renji," He snapped and looked at Toshiro with equal concern. "She'll be fine Captain Hitsugaya; she'll be up and around plenty soon." They sat in silence before Rangiku came back around the corner beckoning her captain. Toshiro walked towards her and Rangiku looked down at him.

"I treated her wounds and she just woke up, she wanted to see you." She said and Toshiro nodded walking quickly around the corner. He saw his girlfriend lying on her back and those large green eyes blinked owlishly at him.

"Akina," He said warmly sitting down beside her and saw tears beading up on the corner of his girlfriend's eyes. "Hey what's wrong don't cry!" He soothed bringing her head up into his lap and tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"They betrayed me," She sobbed and Toshiro stroked Akina's head gently. "They both lied to me!"

"Who did Kina," He said soothingly and she looked up at him. Her eyes full of agonizing pain and sadness. "Who betrayed you hun?"

"Sagi and Hoshika," She sobbed shaking slightly and Toshiro's eyes widened slowly. "Sagi was the unknown soul reaper in charge and Hoshika worked for him! I am all to blame for my pain I trusted her in the first place! I trusted both of them!"

"No, no, no oh Akina it's not your fault at all it's alright shhhh," he said trying to calm her down and kissed her cheek gently. "Go back to sleep, we'll figure this out just rest that weary head of yours. I'm right here it'll be alright I promise."

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I think it was once of the sucky ones but it's up to you guys so bye!**


End file.
